


A very interesting visit

by AlyKat86



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat86/pseuds/AlyKat86
Summary: The Scouts and the Z Fighters get together for a little camping holiday. What will happen when Vegeta questions the scouts ability to protect Serena? What unexpected visitor is going to crash their little party?





	A very interesting visit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Don't be shy about leaving reviews. I like the feedback.

The sun was shining and the temperature was perfect for a camping weekend at the lake. The scouts had gone to the same cabins that they had been at with the Starlights. 

“Do you think they will come?” asked Serena, looking at Darien.

“I don’t know. I certainly hope so,” he replied.

“Either way, we should start getting the camp site ready,” said Lita.

“Did you tell them that we were inviting the Outers? I thought for sure that would have drawn that arrogant king,” commented Raye with a smirk.

“I still maintain that having a warrior king be defeated by a child is a bad idea,” said Amy.

“We don’t know that they will fight. . . necessarily,” replied Raye.

“Hey!! Do you guys see that? In the distance. What is that?” asked Mina.

They all looked up to where Mina was pointing. In the distance there was a dot. That “dot” was coming closer and as it approached, it turned into several dots. Soon they saw that it was the Z fighters flying to their camp grounds! 

“They’re flying!! I want to fly!” screamed Mina.

“Hello down there!” shouted Goku, when they were close enough. He was holding Chichi in his arms and Gohan and Goten were flying just behind him. Vegeta was carrying Bumla and Trunks was by his father’s side. Krillin, 18, their daughter Marron, and Piccolo were also there. They were joined by Yamcha, who was holding Master Roshi.

“Hello everyone!!” Serena called out. She was very excited to see the new friends they had made at the tournament.

Everyone landed and Goku introduced the two new arrivals.

“Hi everyone! This here is Yamcha and Master Roshi. Yamcha is a good friend of mine and Master Roshi was my first sensei. Guys, these are Darien and Serena, the future king and queen of earth, and their guardians, Queen Mina, Queen Raye, Queen Lita, and Queen Amy.”

“Hi!” said Yamcha. Master Roshi just smiled and waggled his eyebrows up and down.

“They’re both horn dogs so watch yourselves,” said Bulma with a shake of her head.

“Can I help it if this old man appreciates a beautiful young lady?” asked Master Roshi with a lecherous grin.

“It’s when you start to try and peak at said young lady in her bath that it becomes a problem, you old pervert,” said Chichi.

“She’s got a point there Master Roshi,” said Goku with a hand rubbing the back of his head with one hand.  
Master Roshi was saved from answering by the roar of an engine. By Darien and Lita’s car, Amara parked and she, Michelle, and Hotaru exited the vehicle.

“Hi guys!” called Mina.

Amara and Michelle waved as they walked to the group of people. Hotaru ran ahead and started hugging the girls.

“Hi Aunt Lita! Did you bring cake?” asked Hotaru.

Lita laughed, “Of course I did Hotaru. What kind of favorite auntie would I be if I didn’t.”

The Z Fighters remembered what Amy had said about Hotaru being able to beat Vegeta and decided that they must have been joking. This little girl didn’t seem capable of beating anyone in a fight. Amara looked like she could put up a fight and Michelle seemed too elegant to fight. 

“Why hello there pretty lady!” said Master Roshi to Michelle as he moved to stand just a bit too close. Michelle looked shocked for a second and then started giggling. Amara was not so amused.

“Old man, I would recommend stepping away from my wife before I shove that staff somewhere unpleasant on your person,” she growled.

“You’re a woman? And you have a wife?! Well I may be old, but I think I can handle the two of you,” he cackled.

“Do you want me to reap him papa?” asked Hotaru as she chewed a piece of the cake Lita had brought.

Amara looked like she wanted to say yes but Michelle came to the rescue.

“Hotaru, you can’t kill people because they upset you. You know your powers are only for self-defense and to perform your duties to the princess. Besides, you are still learning to control them. If you were to try and reap him you could accidentally reap everyone here, including the princess. You wouldn’t want that would you?” said Michelle.

“No,” replied Hotaru. “But I don’t want him making papa angry either. Maybe he should stay away.”

Darien went to stand by Goku as Amara and Michelle went to greet the other scouts.

“Is he always like that?” asked Darien.

“Annoyingly so,” replied Bulma with a glare.

“Then I believe it would be best for him to be kept away from the outer scouts. Amara and Michelle are some of the stronger scouts we have and Hotaru is the strongest,” said Darien.

“That little brat? She is the strongest you have? What could she possible do? Drown us in her tears?” smirked Vegeta. He refused to believe that the brat was as strong as the scouts seemed to imply.

“Well, for starters, she could kill everyone here with a simple wave of her Silence Glaive. As her big finish, she can annihilate a planet and even an entire star system, as well as reset the evolution of the same to zero,” replied Raye as she joined the Z Fighters.  
It was very amusing to see the mouths of all the Z Fighters hit the ground in shock. As Raye and Darien laughed at their expressions, they all turned to look at the little girl who was chasing a butterfly around the camp ground. They couldn’t fathom that such an innocent looking child had that much power.

“I think it would be better for everyone if Master Roshi were kept away from the outers. Wouldn’t you agree?” suggested Raye with another smirk.

“Shoot yeah!” said Yamcha. “I really don’t want to die.” 

The group joined everyone else at the picnic table. Master Roshi tried to sit next to Michelle but Yamcha pushed him away quickly. 

“Well let’s eat!” said Lita.

“Are you sure there is enough food for everyone?” asked Bulma. “I mean you saw how these guys ate at the World Tournament.”

“Sure there is enough food. We have seen that Serena can out eat them so we just used her appetite as a way to measure how much we would need. If you really want to know the math, Amy can tell you,” replied Raye.

“You’re so mean Raye! You could have just said that we had enough!” cried Serena.

“Hey don’t worry about it Serena. No one here will judge you for how much you eat. We were actually really impressed,” said Goku with a big smile.

“Let’s eat Kakarot!” said Vegeta. 

Having said that Vegeta started to serve himself some food. Everyone else followed suit. The saiyans took a bite and were amazed! The food was delicious! Who knew it could be this good?! 

“Oh my gosh! This is incredible! Who made this?! Did you buy this at a restaurant?!” asked Goku.

“Oh no. Lita made the food for this outing.” Said Mina. 

“Woman! Hire the queen as our cook! This is how a king should eat!” demanded Vegeta.

Everyone laughed at the king’s demand. Lita even smiled at the rather unorthodox compliment.

“I would have to decline your offer, majesty. My place is with Serena. She is not only my future queen but a very dear friend of mine. I would never leave her.”

There was very little talking after that. The saiyans got down to the very important business of eating as much as they could. Serena was, of course, keeping pace with them. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru had not seen them eat at the tournament and so were shocked for a while. These people could keep pace with their queen!

After everyone ate, there was a moment of silent appreciation for the great meal.

“I say we test out the queen’s guard,” said Vegeta.

“Excuse me?” asked Amara, with a raised eyebrow.

“I think he was suggesting we spar,” replied Goku with one hand rubbing the back of his head.

“And why would we do that?” Amara questioned.

“I want to see what you can really do, if you are to defend the future king and queen. They are supposed to bring about the greatest era of peace, but if you are all that stand between them and their enemy, maybe we are in trouble,” smirked Vegeta.

“King Vegeta? I don’t think you should speak to them that way. They, like the rest of us, are queens, soldiers, and very powerful. Respect would be proper,” stated Ami.

“No. Let’s do it,” responded Amara. No one could tell her that she was not good enough to protect her queen. This guy had another thing coming!

“Amara! This is supposed to be a fun get together!” said Serena, as she went to stand between the two fighters.

“He challenged your protection, kitten. We can’t let something like this go. Raye? Lita? You in?” asked Amara. She knew they, like her, appreciated a good fight.

“Darien! Do something!” cried Serena.

“Actually Serena, I kind of want to see to.”

“What?!” she cried.

“We saw some pretty amazing fighting at the tournament, but we also know that they can do more. They have offered to assist should we ever need in to ensure the future. We should know what they can do. A friendly spar would be a great way to determine, to both groups, exactly what the other can do.” Replied Darien.

“I guess. I just don’t like fighting if we don’t have to. Haven’t we done enough?” said Serena.

“This is not the same, Kitten. We are just sparing,” Amara assured, with a hand on Serena’s shoulder. “Isn’t it guys?” 

“Of course!” said Gohan. “Saiyans are a warrior race. This is one of the ways we have fun.”

“Well if you guys are sure. . . Then I will join too!” said Serena with smile.

“NO!” came from several different people.

“Why not? It’s just for fun right?” asked Serena.  
“Majesty! You should not be fighting!” gasped Piccolo. He saw the future through her mind. She could not go up against the saiyans! What if Vegeta lost his temper and hurt her? Her guard would rain havoc on them!

“Kitten, I have to agree. This is to see about protecting you. We know you can protect yourself,” agreed Amara.

“I want to join! This is just for fun, like you said. They should see what I can do!” said Serena. She was starting to get angry. Why wouldn’t they let her fight?

“Darien, what do you think?” asked Goku. He could see how concerned the others were. 

“Well- “ he started to reply, but then there was a clap of thunder and a flash of lighting. The scouts and Darien stopped arguing and looked up to the sky.

“You feel that?” asked Raye.

“Mmhm,” responded Michelle. “Something’’s coming.”

“It doesn’t feel friendly. Better get ready scouts,” said Darien.

“I don’t feel anything,” said Goku.

“No. They’re right Goku. Something is coming.” Said Piccolo.

“Well, looks like you will get a chance to see what we’re made of after all, majesty.” Said Amara, with a smirk.

“It doesn’t feel weak guys. We should use planet power,” stated Raye.

“Agreed. Do it scouts,” commanded Darien.

“Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!” shouted Ami. She was instantly surrounded by an almost blinding blue light.

“Mars Planet Power, Make Up!” shouted Raye. She was surrounded by a red light.

“Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!” shouted Lita. She was surrounded by a green light.

“Venus Planet Power, Make Up!” shouted Mina. She was surrounded by an orange light.

“Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!” shouted Amara. She was surrounded by a dark blue light.

“Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!” shouted Michelle. She was surrounded by an aqua light.

“Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!” shouted Hotaru. She was surrounded by a violet light.

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!” shouted Serena. She was surrounded by a bright white light.

Darien pulled a rose out of seemingly nowhere and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

The Z fighters were picking their jaws up off the ground. Standing before them were the same people, but they didn’t seem like themselves. The were warriors, ready to battle. . . . Even if they were wearing ridiculously short skirts.

“Oh. My. Goodness!” exclaimed Master Roshi. “Those uniforms are-“

Yamcha suddenly grabbed Master Roshi’s staff and konked him over the head. 

“Don’t say it!” he exclaimed.

“I still don’t feel anything.” Stated Goku.

“It’s almost here! Braced yourselves girls!” said Darien. They all got into their fighting stances.

In the middle of the sky, a pink cloud started to spiral as the lighting and thunder began crashing again.

“Is that-” cried Hotaru.

“Yes! And she’s not alone!” cried Sailor Moon. 

The middle of the cloud parted and a little girl came flying out of it. She had a hair style similar to Serena’s but her hair was pink. Her uniform was the same as the other scouts except it was also pink. She looked terrified and she was clutching what looked like a Faberge snow globe.

“Serena!! Help me!” cried the little girl.

“Rini!”

Right behind her came almost a hundred youma. As soon as Rini landed in front of Serena all the youma screeched and fired their attacks on the group.

“Jump!” yelled Darien. That was said mostly for the Z Fighters. The scouts were already in the air.

Serena grabbed Rini, who could not see behind her, and jumped high.

“I’ve got you Rini!” 

The ground all around them exploded. The scouts landed safely outside of the crater that had been left behind while the Z Fighters stayed in the air, holding Bulma, Chichi, and Master Roshi.

“What the hell are those?” asked Vegeta.

“Youma! They are the servants of the Negaverse.” Responded Lita.

“They are the enemy. Without mercy or conscience, they only obey their master and are completely focused on their mission.” Added Ami.

“What do they want?” asked Goku.

“Good question. Rini? What’s going on?” asked Darien.

“I was coming back for a visit. These things were hiding in the time stream. They tried to catch me but I ran.” Responded Rini.

“And Pluto is. . . ? asked Amara.

“Still fighting. I tried to stay and help her, but she told me that I had to get here.”

The Z Fighters landed around the scouts. The youma began to spread out and one pulled a little forward.

“Give up the princess! She is all we want. If you give her up now, we will let you live.” 

“Go to hell!” yelled all the scouts at once.

“You are no match for all of us! You have surrounded yourselves by weak humans. Don’t you care about their lives? We will torture them while you watch if we have to fight for the princess.”

“You are out of your mind if you think I will hand you my daughter!” yelled Serena.

“It’s the Queen.” This was said over and over by the youma.

“I feel like that was not the right thing to say,” said Mina as she eyed the youma.

“He wants the Queen.” Another phrase called out by the youma.

“Who is he?” asked Vegeta. He was getting impatient to start kicking ass.

“The prince. The prince wants her.”

“What prince?” he asked.

“Diamond. Prince Diamond wants his queen. Get the Queen!” All at once the youma converged on the scouts and the Z Fighters and attacked. The fight was on!

“Sailor Saturn! Protect Sailor Chibi Moon!” said Serena as she pushed Rini to Hotaru.

Rini and Hotaru stood back to back and started fighting the youma.

“Twinkle Yell!!”

“Silence Glaive Surprise!”

The Z Fighters started blasting the youma with their ki blasts. While their aim was good, there were just so many of them. Hand to hand fighting was happening as well. It was getting damn hard to fight when they had Bulma, Chichi, and Master Roshi clinging to their backs.

“Yamcha! Krillin! Protect the others!” said Goku.

“Got it! Toss them here!” yelled Krillin as he and Yamcha landed on the ground. 18 was also there, defending her crying daughter.

Master Roshi had been on Yamcha’s back so he was already on the ground, but Goku and Vegeta had been holding their women. They tossed them to the guys waiting on the ground, Chichi to Krillin and Bulma to Yamcha. The guys on the ground put the others into the middle and began fighting from the ground while Vegeta and Goku joined in the aerial battle. On the ground Raye was burning the youma with her fire and Lita was reducing them to dust with her lighting. 

“Who is Prince Diamond?” yelled Piccolo as he was tearing though youma after youma.

“He was a prince of the Dark Moon!” replied Tuxedo Mask, throwing rose after rose and hitting the youma directly between the eyes.

“Was?” asked Krillin as he fought hand to hand with two youma.

“Yeah. Was,” replied Mina with a flip over the youma that was standing in front of her. She attacked it from behind. “Venus Love and Beauty Shock! He was killed during a battle by his own adviser. While he was alive, he did all in his power to kidnap Sailor Moon and maker her his queen. He wanted to rule Crystal Tokyo. Venus Crescent Beam!” She killed another youma.

“His first plan was to capture Rini and use her to get his hands on Serena.” Added Ami. “Krillin duck! Mercury Aqua Storm!”   
Krillin ducked as a blast of water and blue energy took out the two youma he was fighting and one that had been creeping up on the group.

“Hey King Vegeta?” called Amara.

“What woman? Can’t you see I’m a little busy?” he shouted back at Amara as he shot ki blast after ki blast at the youma.

“You guys wanna play hot potato?” she said as she decapitated the youma in front of her with her with her space sword.

“What in Kami’s name are you blabbering about?” He stopped fighting and looked at her.

“Pass it on! World Shaking!!” Amara shot her attack directly at the Sayian king.

The attack flew at him so fast he barely had a chance to catch the power ball. It was damn hard to hold on to. There was a lot of power in it. It reminded him of the power behind the ki ball that Freeza had used to destroy planets. He smiled as he figured out what the she man had meant.

“Kakarot! Pass it on!” Vegeta threw the ball at Goku. 

As it sailed to Goku, it blasted several to oblivion. He caught it, called out to Gohan, and passed it to him. Amara’s attack was passed from Sayian to Sayian. With each pass several youma were destroyed.

“Want another ball to play with?” asked Michelle.

“Bring it!” laughed Goku. 

“Deep Submerge!” Michelle sent her attack to Goku. 

Soon all but one of the youma had been destroyed. The one that had spoken had stayed out of the fight and so, he was the last one left. 

“Well played. But it will not be enough. I will have the queen and I will take her to Prince Diamond,” he stated.

“Let me guess,” stated Amara. “You were supposed to come back here with the Black Moon Family and your squad got lost in the time stream.”

The lead youma got a bit red in the face.

“That is irrelevant.”

“Not when you consider that we defeated Diamond. He is dead.” Said Raye.

“He is defeated? Well this works out even better! I shall take the queen for myself!” The youma started laughing, picturing having Crystal Tokyo at his feet.

“Look around you, you pathetic worm! You are outnumbered. You will die here today.” Smirked Vegeta.

“I don’t think so. I am lead youma for a reason,” replied the youma with a smirk right back. He spread his feet, threw out his hands, and called out his attack. “Devastation Activation!”  
His attack had everyone hitting the floor and covering their ears.

“Father! What’s happening?!” yelled Trunks.

“Dad! Help me!” called Goten.

Both fathers tried to crawl to their offspring but didn’t manage to get very far before they couldn’t move anymore. Chichi, Bulma, and Master Roshi were in even worse condition. The attack was causing them to bleed out of their eyes, nose, and ears. They were screaming from the pain.

“This is not good!” cried Mina.

“That is stating the obvious!” yelled Raye.

“We can’t take this much longer! Our heads are going to explode!” called Amara.

“Look at the humans! We have to stop this or they aren’t going to make it!” said Hotaru. She had thrown her body over Rini and was trying to take most of the attack onto herself.

“Chichi!”

“Bulma!”

“Dad! We have to go super!” yelled Gohan. He would not see his mother die like this.

All the Sayians tried to power up but they couldn’t. The attack had rendered them unable to. They even started to bleed out though their eyes and noses.

“NO! This will not happen! I will not let you hurt my guardians or my new friends!” Serena, very slowly, got to her feet.

“There is nothing you can do Neo Queen Serenity! You will be mine and so will Crystal Tokyo! I will be king! How about you surrender yourself to me and I will let them live. Same deal as before. Before you say no, look at those pitiful women. They are dying in a most painful way. You can save them. Just say that you will be mine!” The youma’s attack was still radiating out.

“Don’t do it!” cried the scouts.

“Serena no!” cried Darien.

“Majesty, you mustn’t!” shouted Piccolo.

“You will die here. You will not rule Crystal Tokyo. You will NEVER be my king!” With every word, Serena stood taller. With every word, she shown brighter. Suddenly, she was enveloped in a bright white light. It cleared just as suddenly as it appeared. Neo Queen Serenity stood where Sailor Moon had just been.

“What do you think you are doing?!” screamed the youma.

“I am protecting my family. I am protecting my court. I am protecting my friends. I am protecting our future!” Having said that, she summoned the Silver Crystal and held it above her head ready to attack.

“Kitten no!” yelled Amara.

All of the scouts screamed out, begging their queen to not use the crystal.

“What’s happening?! What is she doing?” grunted out Goku.

“She’s using her most powerful attack! If it’s too strong it will drain her energy and she will die!” cried Darien. “Serena don’t do it! It’s worthless if you are not alive to bring about our future! I love you!”

“Majesty please! Don’t do this! You need to escape!” yelled Piccolo.

“I will not let him win. I will not let anyone die.” Serena closed her eyes and called out her attack. “Moon Crystal Power!”

The youma growled and focused harder on his attack. He was so close! He had to win! He screamed as he attacked harder. Serena retaliated with even more of her crystal’s power. The youma could feel her power piercing through his attack. 

She was right, he thought. I will die today. But I am taking her with me. I will destroy what they love most! With that final thought, he launched all his energy through his attack. Neo Queen Serenity increased   
her power once more and it tore through the youma, utterly destroying him. She looked down at her friends. Goku, Gohan, and Goten had run to Chichi, who was covered in blood and not moving. Bulma was being held in Vegeta’s arms, in a similar state, while Trunks cried over his mother’s hand. Yamcha was holding up a barely coherent Master Roshi. Krilling and 18 were trying CPR on Maron.

“Silver Crystal. Heal them. Please.” Serena shed the crystal’s light over the group and it began to heal everyone. Bulma laid one hand on Vegeta’s cheek as she squeezed Trunks hand with the other. Chichi had all her boys in a group hug. Everyone looked up to where Neo Queen Serenity was still floating.

“You did well my friends. The threat is over.” As soon as she said that, she de-transformed back into Serena and fell to the ground. Before she could hit, Darien jumped up and caught her. He landed on his feet with Serena in his arms. 

“Serena!” All the scouts ran to her.

“Is she-” asked Yamcha. Though he was unable to finish the question, everyone knew what he meant to ask.

“She is very weak. I don’t know. She’s barely breathing,” replied Darien, with tears in his eyes.

“Let me though!” commanded Vegeta.

“What are you doing?” asked Hotaru. She jumped to stand in front of Vegeta, holding her Silence Glaive to his neck.

“We are not the enemy, Hotaru,” said Goku calmly.

“He’s right, little one. Let him pass,” said Darien.

“I owe this girl a debt that can never be repaid. She saved the lives of my wife and my son. I will save her.” Having said his piece, and really even this was too mushy for his taste, he held one hand out towards Serena’s body and gently radiated his ki to her. Once her eyes started twitching, he stopped. Her color was back and she opened her eyes. 

“She’s ok!” The scouts celebrated.

Serena stood and met Vegeta’s eyes. 

“Thank you King Vegeta.” She bowed her head to him.

“Don’t mention it. Ever.” Grunted Vegeta. He then shocked everyone and bowed his own head in return.

“Well it’s too bad this battle destroyed the camp grounds. It kinda ruined our vacation,” commented Goten.  
Darien smile down at the little Sayian.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that,” he said. He threw one hand out towards the camp grounds and his eyes began to glow. What appeared to be a golden ki ball flew out of his hand and grew big enough to encompass the entire area that had been damaged by the battle. The light pinged out of existence and the camp ground was as good as new.

“Right handy power you have there, your majesty,” said Gohan. 

“I can heal and restore. . . . Among other things,” he said with a smile.

“Let’s go swimming! Last one to change and get in the water is a rotten egg!” yelled Serena and took off in the direction of the cabins. Right behind her were Mina, Lita, Raye, Hotaru, Rini, and Gohan. Not to be left behind, Trunks and Goten took off after them. Their mothers had to take off after them of course. Amara, Michelle, and Ami just shook their heads and started in that direction as well, but they were walking. 18 joined them as she held a laughing Maron in her arms. Darien, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku stood watching them.

“She had tremendous power.” Stated Vegeta.

“She does. They all do. They were not in their most powerful transformations, but then again, neither were you Sayians.” 

“That we weren’t. This could have ended a lot sooner if we had been.”

“So what did you think of Serena’s guardians?” asked Darien.

“They’ll do.” Said Vegeta with a smirk.

There were sudden crashes coming from the cabins and everyone came running out and jumped into the lake. Serena and Rini were pulling on each other’s pig tails as they tried to be the first ones in the water.

“Hey, who is the little pink haired girl? I heard Serena call her her daughter, but isn’t she a little young to have a daughter that age?” asked Goku. Piccolo smirked a little. He knew the future princess.

“Oh Rini? She’s my and Serena’s daughter from the future. She like to come visit from time to time,” replied Darian with a smile. He laughed as Vegeta and Goku’s jaws dropped. Darien and Piccolo laughed as they went to join the others. When they picked their jaws up off the floor, the two Sayians joined them. 

“Woman!” Vegeta called to Amara. Something had just occurred to him.

“Yes, majesty?” she responded with a smirk. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

“When you threw your attack at me, how did you know I would catch it? That it wouldn’t hurt me?”

“Oh that? I didn’t. Just got lucky I guess.”

Vegeta was fuming. Goku fell to the floor laughing. Piccolo smirked. Darien just smiled a little and shook his head. He knew that was Amara’s way of getting payback for Vegeta’s earlier comments.

“Come on guys! Come play!” called Serena from the water. 

“Yeah!” shouted Goku and he ran to the lake and jumped in.

“Coming.” Said Darien and he walked to the cabin to change.

“On our way kitten!” responded Amara as she and Michelle headed to a cabin to change. 

“I think I’ll just take a walk around the grounds,” said Master Roshi.

“No you won’t! You will stay on that bench where we can see you!” snarled Yamcha. “I am not dying today!”

They scouts and the Z Fighters had a great vacation. They compared other attacks and powers they had. Together, they would protect their future.


End file.
